1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector in which paired connector connecting bodies are fitted and coupled to each other, thereby corresponding contacts are connected to each other, and the connecting bodies thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector used for connection between substrates and the like, including a socket (one of connector connecting bodies) having a housing made of an insulator of synthetic resin or the like to which plural contacts are attached, and a header (the other connector connecting body) similarly having a housing made of an insulator to which plural contacts are attached is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-19144). In this connector, the socket and the header are fitted and coupled to each other, so that the corresponding contacts are made contact conductive. Consequently, conductive patterns of the circuit substrates to which the corresponding contacts are connected are electrically connected to each other.
In an example of such a connector, a fitting metal 30P is embedded in a peripheral wall 13P of a housing 11P made of synthetic resin of a socket 10P, as shown in FIG. 1. The fitting metal 30P has attachment pieces 30aP protruding beyond the housing 11P. The attachment pieces 30aP are fixed to a circuit substrate (not shown) by soldering or the like, so that coupling strength between the socket 10P and the circuit substrate is increased. Terminals 12 TP of contacts 12P are soldered to a conductive pattern of the circuit substrate.
In the conventional connector, however, because the fitting metal 30P is embedded in the peripheral wall 13P, the peripheral wall 13P is divided by the fitting metal 30P into inner and outer portions.
That is, the peripheral wall 13P with a thickness t is divided by the fitting metal 30P into an inner portion with a thickness tin and an outer portion with a thickness tout, resulting in the thinned portions. Particularly, the outer portion with the thickness tout is broken easily due to an external force or the like.
When the fitting metal 30P is embedded in the housing 11P by insert molding, there is a risk of molten resin not sufficiently spreading into the thinned portions during the molding (so-called misrun). Particularly when the misrun occurs in the outer portion with the thickness tout, the fitting metal may be partially exposed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector connecting body and a connector that can eliminate a defect caused by embedding of the fitting metal into the housing.